


Immature

by Cartoonzy



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Attention-seeking, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash, confused feelings, don't get fooled by the summary Raph is a teddy bear lol, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoonzy/pseuds/Cartoonzy
Summary: “What the hell. Is your problem.” Raphael’s voice is a low, thunderous rumble. Leonardo feels the residues of chocolate melt in his mouth so he swallows it down with a gulp.His plan failed, as Raphael clearly has no “banter” stage in between “chill” and “detonation”.“Um...bored?” Leo lies in a squeak. Raphael is way too close to allow him to think of a witty answer.---Leonardo just wants something from Raphael, but he is not sure himself what that is. Either way, Rapheal is clueless.





	Immature

It’s still 2 more days until Halloween. But any excuse to stuff your face with sweets must be taken advantage of. And movie marathons must include all the classics, and all their sequels, and their sequel’s sequels—- watching horror movies takes time. 

That’s why on the evening Monday the 29th, Leo and his brothers are sprawled in front of the screen, surrounded by bags of snacks and bottles of soda. 

The rowdy team of ninjas is mostly silent, for once. 

Every now and then, Mikey, who’s currently laying on his side at the feet of the couch, adds his personal insights on the movie:

“ -but why isn’t he bleeding after decapitation? I thought this was a sequel not a reboot. I’m so confused!” 

“Mikey, I can’t follow the plot if you talk over the movie. Save the discussion for later” Donatello is sitting cross-legged closer to the screen.  
And even if his back is facing the rest of his brothers, Mikey is still able to call him out: “you are not even following the plot! You’re on your phone”.  
Donatello shrugs, unabashedly scrolling the dashboard: “just because I’m not watching it doesn’t mean I’m not listening”. 

Leonardo, sitting on the sofa’s armchair, let’s out a snort. Donnie and Mikey’s banter is way more entertaining than the movie. 

Raphael, Leo thinks, popping another mouthful of popcorns in his mouth, is the only one that may actually be into the movie. 

Raph is, of course, occupying most of the sofa’s seat, sitting upright as the blue-ish light of the screen reflects on his wide open eyes. His pointy teeth are also shining in the dark, mouth agape in awe and not, as Leo initially supposed, because he’s eating. 

Wait a second, thinks Leo cocking an eyebrow. Why on earth is Raph taking out candy after snack after chocolate from the bags if he’s not eating them? 

The red-eared slider turns around to take a good look at his oldest brother. 

Raph’s eyes may be glued to the screen, but he’s actually busy with a meticulous sorting activity: he fishes a packet from the mixed bag. After identifying the type of sweet by touch, the snapping turtle puts it in one of the smaller bowls sitting on his legs.

Now, Raph is not exactly a neat freak. Leonardo cannot imagine his big bro sorting the sweets by type just for the sake of order. There’s something else going on here. 

Leonardo’s eye narrows as he leans down to take a better look inside the bowls.

Bowl number one contains mostly gummy bears and M&Ms. It’s the most colorful of the bowls, eye-popping even in the dark. Bowl number two, on the other hand, is all about dark chocolate and licorice. What a pretentious bowl. At least there’s some caramel chews and a couple of lollipops to brighten it up.

Bowl number three is full of gumballs, Starbursts and Skittles, so clearly the most delicious among the others, Leo thinks and suddenly Oh- the realization sinks in and he doesn’t have to check out the last bowl to know it’s starring Snickers bars, marshmallows and those hideous coconut almond chocolates Raph adores. 

The eldest turtle is sorting candies so that each one of the brothers has his own selected bowl ready. Leonardo crosses his arms across his chest and looks away. 

Why does Raphael has to be so doting? He’s just slightly older than the rest of them. Leo glares at his personal bowl, feeling patronized. 

Raphael’s tongue sticks out of his clenched teeth: the boy is trying to open up the wrapping of a chocolate bar, but he can’t manage to pinch the plastic hems between his thumbs and index fingers. It’s petty, but some bitter, unstoppable side of Leo pushes the teen to let out a snickering laugh: “Oh god, man, you look like an elephant holding a China cup, it’s hilarious!” 

All the brothers roast each other daily, but this time is different: Leonardo knows that, as boisterous about his height and strength as he is, Raphael is quite self conscious about his size. 

Raphael snaps his head around, glaring and blushing: “shut up, ‘s not that, the plastic’s just slippery, okay?!”. Despite himself, Leonardo feels a huge grin spreading on his face. For some reason, Raph snapping at him makes his heart rate speed up.

Must be the satisfaction of proving that his older brother is not any more mature then he is. 

Leonardo extends his hand: “Gimme. Let me open it up for you”.

Raphael blinks a couple of times before accepting the favor and handing the treat, showing no sign of resentment whatsoever.

Leonardo snatches the bar from his brother’s large hand and tears the wrapping apart with more strength than necessary, disappointed.

Mikey and Donatello’s bickering ignites at a drop of a hat. Any excuse is good to prod each other and it looks so much fun. Leo wants to have the same with Raph. 

But when Leonardo tries to provoke his older brother, the big guy’s reactions are only quick explosions, aimed to no one in particular, that dissipate in the blink of an eye. 

Fine, Leonardo thinks, folding the wrapping back around the chocolate bar, let’s see how far I can go. 

Raphael is still waiting to get his snack back, palm open in between the two of them. 

Leonardo stares at him with eyes half-lidded and a cocky smile.

Then he bites down, snapping the bar in half with a loud crack. 

“YOU LITTLE-“ Raphael’s pupils turns into slits but Leonardo can barely notice, back turned around in a desperate attempt to leap to safety. 

An iron grip wraps around his entire calf as the living room turns upside down, marshmallows and popcorns flying in a flurry around him.

When Leonardo open his eyes, his back is on the couch, but he can feel his body being dragged by the ankle, until his shell slides onto Raphael’s lap. 

From his angle, Leonardo has the impression his big brother looks even more huge and imposing than usual. Raphael leans down, and his snout gets so close that Leonardo can feel hot puffs of breath on his mouth.

“What the hell. Is your problem.” Raphael’s voice is a low, thunderous rumble. Leonardo feels the residues of chocolate melt in his mouth so he swallows it down with a gulp. 

His plan failed, as Raphael clearly has no “banter” stage in between “chill” and “detonation”.

“Um...bored?” Leo lies in a squeak. Raphael is way too close to allow him to think of a witty answer. 

Raphael clicks his tongue. “...Bored” he repeats, as to fully understand the answer. 

The pause that follows is unnerving, so Leo tries to weasel his way out of trouble: “Yeah, you know what? Maybe I had enough movies for the day. I think I’ll go take a refreshing walk outsi-“ 

He almost swallows his tongue when yanked up at the speed of light. Leo gets man handled into a sitting position and it’s all fine and dandy until he’s trapped in Raphael’s iron headlock.

Leonardo’s heart is pounding in his chest and his ears so loudly he can barely hear Michelangelo’s shrill laughter and Don’s “wooooah, he deaaaad” lazy comment.

“Oh you were BORED. Aw, that really sucks, poor lil Leo!” Raphael booms out, pressing his younger brother against his chest. Leonardo wouldn’t say for sure if his face is burning up for the position he’s forced in or the lack of oxygen. 

“Baby bro, if you were that bored ya could’ve just asked me to spar with you” Raphael adds and Leonardo cannot see his brother’s face, for obvious reasons, but he can tell by the tone that he’s smiling. A warm feeling of elation spreads into Leonardo’s chest.  
“You’re SO kind Raph” Leo wheezes out, patting the massive forearm pressed around his neck “next time I’m bored I’ll ask for sure instead of being an asshole. Promise. Lemme go..?”

Raphael’s grip doesn’t falter one bit. “Magic words.”

Leonardo rolls his eyes, but his pride has to be sacrificed if he wants to remember what having air in his lungs feels like. “Please?.. I’m sorry...?” 

Mikey and Don are laughing their asses of, but Leonardo’s pride tries his hardest to ignore them.

Raphael distends his arm and Leo flops down on the seat next to him, massaging his throat. 

“Jeez man, you’re so touchy. It was just a tiny bite. I wasn’t even-“ Leonardo is interrupted as something lands on his lap with a crinkle. 

Raphael tossed him two chocolate bars. 

“Open them up but take just one. No monkey business no more, ‘k?” says the giant turtle, underlining his point by jabbing a finger onto his brother’s shoulder. Raphael is supposed to be stern but there’s a toothy smile lingering on his face.

Leonardo scoffs and shakes his head, smiling himself, as he does as told. 

What kind of leader is Raphael supposed to be, if he isn’t even able to look mad long enough to maintain credibility as an authority figure.

Leonardo looks up. Raphael is finally crunching on his snack with gusto, and when their eyes meet, the snapping turtle gives Leonardo a bright, satisfied grin. 

Leonardo wishes he could just grab that stupid face and drag his big brother down into a kiss.

It’s a bad thought , and Leo looks away fast, guilty, as if anyone could read his mind.

He can’t help himself though. His big brother may be a mess as a leader, but there’s no one in the universe as protective, sweet and strong as he is. 

Leonardo munches on his chocolate. It’s bitter. He wonders what Raphael thinks of him. 

If he ever thinks of Leonardo at all. 

He probably doesn’t, concludes the younger turtle, pouting. Dumb big bro is always just thinking about food, like right now. Raphael is just gobbling down chocolate and watching the movie, ignoring Leo completely. 

The red eared slider’s eyes fall on the projector buzzing quietly as it does its job. If Leo got up and accidentally knocked it over right during the climax of the movie, Raphael would lose his shit. 

The idea of getting Raphael’s attention again is pretty appealing. 

After all, it’s fine, Raphael’s never mad for too long.


End file.
